


Разве мы больше не друзья?

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Paranoiya



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flashbacks, Missing Scene, Past Torture, Possible OOC Jyn, original interpretation of plot Rebel Rising
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Идя по Джеде с пыльным мешком на голове, Джин имеет достаточно времени, чтобы понять, как она вообще здесь очутилась.
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Saw Gerrera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Разве мы больше не друзья?

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Paranoiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya)  
>  **Бета:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** мини  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джин Эрсо/Со Геррера (односторонний), Кассиан Андор, K-2SO. Упоминается Мон Матма, Орсон Кренник  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** драма, пропущенная сцена  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** авторская трактовка событий романа Rebel Rising, возможный ООС Джин, повсеместные ~~вьетнамские~~ флэшбеки

Сквозь мешок Джин видит лишь свет. Она не знает, как называется звезда, вокруг которой вращается Джеда. На самом деле ей наплевать. Песок и пыль оседают на её губах, пока она глубоко дышит и автоматически переставляет ноги. Она запинается, больно бьётся о камни, но не падает. Она никогда не падает.

Долгая неторопливая прогулка — редко кому удаётся быстро перемещаться с несколькими пленниками — лучшее время, чтобы подумать. Чтобы понять, как она вообще очутилась в этой заднице.  


  


***

Всё началось с Альянса. С кучки жалких маразматиков, которые думали, что спасают галактику. Они выдернули её с Вобани. Не то чтобы она была против. Серый тусклый мир, сведённый до храпа сокамерника, вони транспортёра и назойливого шума станков, — Джин откровенно не нравилась идея застрять здесь на несколько лет. Так что, когда кучка суицидников на спидах ворвалась в транспортёр, она не стала терять ни секунды. Ей почти удалось улизнуть. Почти, если не считать стальной хватки этого чёртового дроида.

Альянс называл это спасательной миссией, но на деле они просто заперли её в другой тюрьме — своей собственной. 

Они назвали это чистым стартом, шансом на искупление. Джин назвала бы это шантажом. Идеальным инструментом для таких, как эта... лидерша повстанцев. Для таких, кто боялся запачкать руки. Со всегда презирал таких. Со презирал почти всех.

Альянс надеялся, что Со выслушает их посланника, если он прибудет под её опекой. Джин едва сдержалась, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Она в качестве страховки? Такую шутку не смог бы придумать даже Кренник. 

Ирония её жизни: он бросил её позади, как сломанную вещь, но они уверены, что она сможет втереться к нему в доверие. Глупцы. 

Остаётся надеяться только на то, что он не пристрелит её, как только увидит, в первую же секунду.  


  


***

Конечно, Джин удалось стянуть бластер — как ни крути, она выросла на базе повстанцев и прекрасно знала, что за оружием редко где следили внимательно. Пирамиды на Явине мало чем отличались от катакомб, по которым ползал Со всю её юность. Разве что еды было больше, да за чистотой хоть как-то следили. Но в остальном — ничего нового. Большая часть повстанцев это — мечтатели, романтики и идеалисты. Те, кто искренне верил, что уж они-то смогут справедливо управлять галактикой. Джин откровенно наплевать. Её раздражал только К-2SO. Он сильнее, мощнее и не поддастся на её уловки. Его будет трудно обмануть. Не то что Кассиана.

Капитан Андор из разведки Альянса. Мясник с грустными глазами. Мальчик, который верил в борьбу. Мальчик, который давно должен был сдохнуть в какой-нибудь канаве. Джин знала таких как Кассиан. Ничего кроме цели, всё для победы. Она сыграет на этом, как только представится возможность. Обязательно сыграет.  


  


***

Пот заливает Джин глаза, и скоро она начнёт задыхаться — Джеда, может, и была кладбищем джедаев, но кладбищем чертовски горячим. Джин знает, что привал им не светит: Со ненавидел ждать. Так что они будут идти, ползти и карабкаться столько, сколько будет нужно, чтобы найти ту дыру, которую Со теперь зовёт базой. Дыру, в которой она, скорее всего, умрёт. Но об этом она предпочитает не думать. Джин слишком давно научилась принимать смерть как должное.

Её мать умерла у неё на глазах.

Майя умерла у неё на глазах.

Хаддер умер у неё на глазах.

Джин научилась смотреть смерти в лицо и улыбаться.

Её смерть всегда была одета в белый цвет.  


  


***

Третья по счёту новая жизнь началась для Джин на Врее, ещё одной забытой миром планете на Внешнем кольце. Она и партизаны Со жили на крохотных островках, окружённых бескрайними морями, больше похожими на океан. Джин никогда не видела так много воды: ни до, ни после. Но ей не снились синие глубокие воды или каменистые склоны. Только белый короткий плащ, мелкий моросящий дождь, серое холодное утро и чёрная вулканическая почва. Раз за разом.

Поначалу Джин кричала, но жизнь в подполье быстро отучила её от этой опасной привычки. Подполье ещё много от чего её отучило.  


  


***

Джеда, должно быть, шла Со — пустынная и одинокая, опаляющая днём, как его ярость, и холодная по ночам, как его сердце. Этот дурак Андор надеялся найти Со, но Джин знала, что, если Геррера и был на планете, им его не найти никогда. Со слишком хорошо научился прятаться.

Джин не знала, зачем рванула спасать зарёванную девчонку, оказавшуюся в центре перестрелки. Она не знала, почему позволила глупой матери уволочь дочь куда-то. Рядом с ней у них хотя бы была надежда выжить, не уцелеть, но выжить. 

Джин не знала, почему этот слепой почитатель джедаев вообще увязался за ними. Она не верила в Силу. Она вообще разучилась верить во что-либо — так было проще жить.  


  


***

Мешок грубо стягивают с её головы, а затем толкают вниз — куда-то в тёмное подземелье. Джин видит немного: кучи барахла, оружие вперемешку с бронёй, грязных и уставших бойцов Со. Джин видит перед собой пушечное мясо. Ничего не изменилось. Интересно, для скольких из них эти пески станут могилой? Почти для всех, думает Джин.

Пахнет пылью, потом, пригоревшим кафом — кто вообще пьёт каф по такой жаре — и сладостной гнилью. Когда-то насилие было лишь инструментом, необходимой частью повстанчества. Да, грязной, жуткой и кровавой — такой же, как и вся партизанская работа. Но с годами насилие стало второй натурой Со. Так же, как и паранойя. 

Джин знает, что живёт эта горстка камикадзе в тех же камерах, в которых пытает попавшихся им под руку штурмовиков, пилотов, даже жителей Джеды — тех, кто перестал вызывать у Со доверие. Она знает, что в этих камерах может оказаться кто угодно. Со и десять лет назад не всегда мог отличить врага от друга. И вряд ли он сможет отличить одних от других теперь, когда его мир окончательно стал чёрным. 

С Джин снимают наручники и вталкивают в другую комнату. Свет проникает в неё только через разбитое круглое окно в дальней стене, и Джин видит за ними темнеющие в вечернем свете горы. 

Со выходит ей навстречу. Что же, видимо, кроме последних крох гуманности, Со потерял и вторую ногу. 

— Разве мы больше не друзья?

Джин думала, что похоронила прошлое, но оно оказалось таким же живучим, как и её фамилия. Как и сама Империя.  


  


***

У Джин была самая скучная роль в предстоящем задании: она должна была только раздать коды доступа. Просто и чётко, как часы. Ждать кодового слова, производить передачу карт и улыбаться: во время фестиваля цветения сакула редко кому удавалось сохранить серьёзность. Инусаги была красивой и нейтральной планетой. А потом подписала договор с Империей и согласилась назначить губернатором Кора Топхервина. Арана не собиралась мириться с этим, как, впрочем, и Со.

Джин должна была только раздать коды доступа. Её не должно было быть в зале. О, нет. Но как она могла остаться в стороне? Как она могла не пойти за ним?

Поначалу Джин думала, что бьющее в рёбра сердце — результат адреналина, желания во что бы то ни стало выполнить задание. Подтверждение её преданности делу партизан. Но она быстро поняла, что предана не группе отбросов, а их предводителю. Со стал для неё всем. Он заменил ей родителей, стал старшим братом, её лидером. Её маяком в безграничном море тьмы. Как она могла не пойти за ним?

Пол в большом зале был выложен фигурной мраморной плиткой, образующей множество узоров, словно в калейдоскопе, который был у Джин в детстве. Кровь это только подчёркивала. 

Тела валялись везде: большие и маленькие, тёмные и светлые. Мужчины в синем, женщины в жёлтом, дети в белом. Их было где-то с полсотни: тех, кто был достаточно значим, чтобы оказаться в доме вождя. Их было где-то с полсотни: тех, кого отряд Со вырезал в назидание целой планете. 

Тело Кор Топхервина лежало в самом центре. Со стоял над ним, держа голову друга Императора на вытянутой руке. Тусклые и при жизни глаза Кора закатились и выцвели до мутной белизны. Синеющий язык вывалился изо рта. Джин едва сдержалась, чтобы не выблевать скудный завтрак. Кровь капала с разрубленных позвонков, заливая рукав, но на губах Герреры играла улыбка. 

Джин думала, что это была любовь. 

Джин слишком поздно поняла, что это было помешательство.

До корабля пришлось добираться с боем. Они потеряли нескольких человек, они потеряли Майю. 

— Я борюсь за вас и всех остальных, чтобы не потерять то, что у них есть, — с пылом сказал Со, собрав вокруг себя горстку выживших, когда они добрались. — И я не буду извиняться за то, как я это делаю. 

Никто не сказал ему больше ни слова. Никто никогда не перечил Со дважды.  


  


***

— Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не думал о тебе, — хрипит мужчина напротив неё.

Было время, когда Джин отдала бы всё, что у неё было, чтобы услышать это. Но та девчонка давно сгинула во тьме. Задолго до того, как он бросил её на Тамси Прайм. 

— Тебе наплевать, что будет с борьбой?

С борьбой? С Альянсом? С повстанцами? Джин готова рассмеяться. Ей хочется накричать на Со, выплюнуть ему правду в лицо:

«Оболочка. Вот, что осталось от непобедимого борца, которого я знала. Пустая выжатая оболочка».

Ей хочется спросить, зачем он продлевает свою агонию. Хочет ли он спалить весь мир в огне своей ярости. Но она молчит. 

— Идём.

Было время, когда Джин отдала бы всё, что у неё было, чтобы услышать это. Но девчонка, которая готова была умереть за правду, давно сделала это.

Она медленно идёт за Со.

Впереди её ждёт безграничное море тьмы.  



End file.
